cartoonhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Metube
Metube is the Cartoon House's parody of Youtube. They aren't exactly the same, however. General Information Metube is a video sharing site dominated by the gaming world, even more so than Youtube. Volgging channels aren't half as popular on Metube, and "theory" videos speculating about mysterious gamers and Metubers have gained a lot of popularity. Metube has a lot of videos in English and Japanese. Some of the most popular Metubers's channels are in Japanese, thus they don't get talked about as much. Generally, though, people will have a preference to talk in English, as in the case of the most likely Japanese MagicKoopaShell and the French Clovis de Chaine. Metubers Beanz Makes Stuff Beanz is more popularly known as a member of The Breakfast Club, but she spends most of her time working on her personal channel, Beanz Makes Stuff. She started the channel back in 2013. On it, she talks about, builds, and paints figurines and other similar stuff. She sometimes invites guests like Tortoise on. Butter Plays Butter is another member of The Breakfast Club. In later 2013, he started his own channel, where he does Let's Plays by himself instead. He updates to a surprising degree, but the channel isn't half as popular as The Breakfast Club. Chimo's Militia Chimo's Militia has a channel where they generally post cryptic messages. When Rief was part of them, he posted many nearly indecipherable messages, some of which have since been taken down. Sometimes they also post random fake videos of stuff like their setup and face reveals. CloroxQuiver Clorox is the only member of The Breakfast Club to have an almost equally successful personal channel. On it, he and Pepper play and talk about arcades and other machinery. They sometimes have guests over as well, and Clorox often does videos alone. Pepper does a majority of the editing work. Clovis de Chaine Clovis is a French Let's Player who lives in Kalos, but generally speaks in English on the channel. Commander Hexon CoralBinary Main article: Rief Rief has a channel where he posts his livestreams and occasionally other strange things. Gaming Cult Cult is a friend of Clorox who talks about games and makes animation. MagicKoopaShell MKS used to be the most famous Metuber until he mysteriously stopped posting videos. Due to the fact that he never showed his face or gave away his location, it's a total mystery what happened to him. It is popularly believed that he lived/lives in Hearthome City. He popularized the Let's Play genre on Metube. Master HC Bugger The man behind this channel, Nerah, posts long videos of bugs on CoralBinary, Chimo, Den, and other famous or high-ranking players of Hellcasters. His channel is regarded as the best big channel. MountableTortoise Tortoise is another member of The Breakfast Club with his own channel. He talks about games in a very intelligent way on his channel, and shows his vast collection. Sons of Vale The Sons of Vale are a group who play games like Pokefight, Pokewar, etc. The channel mainly consists of Embless (PechaTree) and Tyrell (Firell), but also encompasses Firepuff, Rief (CoralBinary), and Karis (KarisGale). The channel is not very active anymore since the Sons of Vale quit Pokefight. Tetris Gamer Tetris is considered the queen of Metube. She's the most popular female Let's Player, gamer, and Metuber in general. She's known for being very calm most of the time, but also very salty. She also cusses quite a lot. The Breakfast Club Main artice: The Breakfast Club The Breakfast Club is a group of currently six gamers who go Let's Plays in a variety of combinations. The leader, Peanut, founded it with Butter. Pepper is their editor and occasional gamer, and the other members are Clorox, Tortoise, and Beanz. The Gamer Theorists The Gamer Theorists are the most popular of the theory channels. The two who run it, Pat and Phil, will discuss various topics in extreme detail, such as "What Pokemon is Chimo?" and "Why Physic Types Don't Really Have an Advantage in the Gaming World." TheorizerLad TheorizerLad became famous in 2013 when he posted what was probably a joke video about why Den would become the next member of Chimo's Militia. He later made an in depth video about why Rief would become the next member, earning him instant respect.